guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Take the Shortcut (Skip Tutorial)
Overview Summary # Make your way to Chahbek Village. # Speak to First Spear Jahdugar. # See First Spear Jahdugar for your reward. Obtained from : Kormir in Island of Shehkah Requirements : Nightfall Character Reward :*2,000 XP :*Koss joins your party Skills given * The following skills are given at the beginning of the quest (not as a reward): |} Dialogues Preliminary Dialogue : Kormir: "I need to speak with you, . Left-click on me to initiate conversation." (and repeats if Kormir is left waiting too long) Initial Dialogue : "If we take this route to Chahbek Village, we can hope for no support from our watch post nearby. It is faster, but you must be sure of yourself and your abilities if we hope to have any chance of success." :: Accept: "I am confident in my abilities." :: Reject: "I must reconsider this." Intermediate Dialogue 1 : Koss: "That's the spirit, ! Recruits, ready your weapons and prepare for battle by pressing "I" to open your inventory. Then, double click on the weapon the Spearmarshal has given you." Intermediate Dialogue 2 :Koss: "Here we go! It's a short jaunt through these shallows to Chahbek Village." :Kormir: "! Take point! Koss and I will back you up." Intermediate Dialogue 3 : Kormir: "You may also select an enemy by pressing the "Tab" key to target the nearest foe and then pressing "Space" key to attack that foe." : Kormir: "These corsairs must be a scouting party for the main force. Let's hope they haven't already overwhelmed the village defenses...." : Koss: "Corsair scum!" Intermediate Dialogue 4 (First Spear Jahdugar) : "Thank the gods you've arrived! The corsair vanguard is overwhelming our defenses." :: Player response: "Let me know when you are ready." : "Let me know when you are ready!" :: Accept: "We are ready." :: Reject: "We are not ready yet." Cinematic Dialogue : Kormir: "We are too late. The corsairs have reached the village before us." : ': "There are a lot of them." : Koss: "No. There are only two corsair ships, and three of us. We outnumber them!" : Kormir: "Corsairs are already in the town. Where are the defenses?" : Kormir: "Show me your leadership abilities. Defeat these corsairs." : ': "We will do our best." : Koss: "You lead, then. I will follow." Reward Dialogue :"Now that you're here we can drive those blasted corsairs out of the village!" Followup : Quiz the Recruits Walkthrough This is a shorter and less instructional route for experienced players. Follow the in-game instructions and defeat or avoid any enemies between you and the quest marker. Talk to First Spear Jahdugar to complete the quest. Notes *Aspiring cartographers should consider taking the Rally the Recruits quest instead, since it opens up the area along the east and south sides of Island of Shehkah, which remains closed off by locked gates unless the character goes through the tutorial. *Abandoning this quest or otherwise refusing to accept its reward, as well as the same for Into Chahbek Village, will disable the Primary Quest Signs and Portents. Having Koss unlocked is necessary for continuing normal gameplay. Category:Nightfall quests